<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rising Above by Bonnie_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887274">Rising Above</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Queen/pseuds/Bonnie_Queen'>Bonnie_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rising Above [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Character Development, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Rebellion, War, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Queen/pseuds/Bonnie_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell is overpopulated and the Angels don't kills enough demons.<br/>Lucifer came with an idea.<br/>Things will change down there, and everybody will have to fight back to survive, with a lot of imagination to trick the King of Hell himself.<br/>And mariage!<br/>Mainly Radiodust, with a plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk &amp; Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rising Above [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer was at his desk, in the Royal mansion, thinking. In fact, he has been thinking for a while now.Long before the opening of his daughter’s hotel, that was about a year ago now.</p>
<p>As everyone in Hell knew, a yearly extermination happened, to purge some of the demons down there. Everyone in Hell knew, too, that it happened because of the overpopulation. Too many people sins, and not much were find to be good enough to go to Heaven.</p>
<p>He sighs. The problem was that the angels were not efficient. They didn’t kill enough demons. They were still too many. Sure, they were other levels, circles, of Hell but most people committed the kind of sins that put them on the first one. The one that was overcrowd. The one that Lucifer lived, as the other overlords. Most were his friends, family, as others were well... disposable.</p>
<p>Something has to be done, the situation has become unbearable for the King of Hell. This level was made in a way that demons in themselves were their proper Hell. They would commit crimes over one another, rapes, murders, robbery, and so on. The thin balance that Lucifer was used to,broke.</p>
<p>The thing was, he could not do anything about it, himself. It has to come from above, but, clearly, that was not happening.</p>
<p>What was left?</p>
<p>He had an idea. An awful, wonderful idea. Demons should never know what the purpose of it truly was. But, the overcrowding, and the fierce that demons had in themselves could do the trick. Sure, it will be dangerous, but he was the Ruler of the Underground, Master of Trickery, so it was in his nature to take risks. He just had to put his plan in a way that the high-class demons would not be touch, without the lower one to noticed. Dealing with a revolution with so many sinners was a thing he was still not ready to confront. Sure, his idea would touch some of the more powerful being, but as he thought it, that would only damage the one that he care the less about.</p>
<p>With his mind set, he turned his chair around, raised up to face the window. He had a full view of Pentagram City. The red of the sky, the explosions, the screams, the crash. Yes, faster he will start, faster he will regain control of this circle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angel was still in his bed. It was way past 11H00, but he just didn’t feel like getting out of bed. He missed curfew last night, and he knows that Alastor saw him. He didn’t actually saw him, but he knows when the other was starring, in his shit shadow or something. It’s been, like, a year that he was staying at the Hazbin Hotel, so as the Radio Demon, and he knows really well how the other entertained himself. He likes drama, so there will be drama. He would avoid Charlie and Vaggie as long as he could. Saying he was sick, or something. He snuggles further into his soft blanket, but a wet noise find its way on the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Angel shivered at the sensation, turn around to see Fat Nuggets. The pig was on full energy mode, squealing and jiggling. That poor thing wanted to go out to, well…</p>
<p>So, the spider demon had no choice. Getting yelled at or had pig’s shit on his carpet.</p>
<p>He left out a loud groan, but got out of the comfort of his bed, to put something comfy to go out, which remains of a light pink hoodie dress, that went mid thigh. He put on his usual heels to complete the look, took the leach for Nuggets, and prepared himself mentally to dodge Vaggie’s yelling.</p>
<p>He went down the stairs, looking at the floor most of the time, while the pig was almost chocking itself on the leach, as it was trying to go faster.</p>
<p>On the main level, everything was dead silent. Well it would be, if it wasn’t for Katie Killjoy’s voice reasoning through the entire place.</p>
<p>Something wasn’t right. Angel felt like a rock had filled his empty stomach. The lobby was empty, Husk wasn’t at his bar. No, the sound came from the lodge, were a television was.</p>
<p>His anxiety rose, when he noticed that, when he missed curfew, Vaggie always came sooner to his room to wake him up. That way, he would really feel like shit, without enough sleep in his system.</p>
<p>In fact, nobody came to his door.</p>
<p>Ignoring Nuggets protest, he went straight to the lodge. They were all there, Vaggie and Husk on a sofa, Alastor standing in the corner near them, his hand around his staff so tight around the thing, that it seem like he could have broke it, if it was not for his magic. Nifty was near Husk, but sitting on the floor. Charlie was sitting just in front of the television. She trembled a bit, and she was frowning.</p>
<p>Charlie almost never frown.</p>
<p>“So ehh… wada matter here” Angel asked, pulling nervously against Nuggets’s leach to keep the pig near him.</p>
<p>Charlie startled, and turn around to face him. She was pale, her eyes round on her face. “Angel, we have some king of big problem here.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t we in Hell? Always some kind of shit happening, innit?” He looks around, trying to find some kind of reassurance in the others, without success. They were all facing him now, with all different expression, but not any good one. They all look like somebody shit on their mother, to put it that way.</p>
<p>“Angel, we really don’t have time for you bullshit now. We really have to figure that out, and quickly. Otherwise, I think we will be on big trouble.”</p>
<p>Husk rose from the sofa, mumbling something, and went straight to the bar. Angel noticed that it wasn’t his “I don’t want to deal with this shit” kind of expression. More worse. The cat demon was shaking.</p>
<p>“My father, Charlie said, had declared war to Heaven.” She had rose up from her spot in front of the television and was now facing Angel. “He said that we need to take arms against the Angels, that the extermination was an act against his supremacy over his territory. That God had no business here.” She was frantically scratching her arms now. “He declared some kind of, what did you call that again?” She looks over to Vaggie.</p>
<p>“A forced conscription.” Vaggie answered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that. Well, everybody will be force to enrolled in some kind of army that he created, just for that. Demons will have to get ready to fight against angels in the next extermination.” Charlie said, head low. Angel looks at her, eyes wide. He let go of Nuggets, who started to run out of the lobby. He put his upper set of arms in front of his open mouth.</p>
<p>“But… but, how can we fight against them? He can’t force all of us to go, can he?” Angel asked, looking around.</p>
<p>“Well… not all demons have to go!” Alastor answered, less cheerful than his usual self, as he took a step forward the duo talking. Vaggie stood up as well, getting next to her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Eh, so only the lower one hafta go, and the all mighty one like you are safe?” Angel said, his voice starting to tremble. He was starting to panic. He knows how to fight, how to kill, but not the holy fuckers that went down once a year. He always found a spot nice and safe for that particular day. Alastor stiffened at his remarks. The rock in Angels stomach grew wider at the sight.</p>
<p>“No, there was no mention about overlords. The only condition to avoid this duty, is, well, to be married, or have hell born children.” Alastor finished, his grin ever presents, but not as wide as usual. He just looked like a maniac, because his eyes were not smiling. For once, the Radio Demon looks nervous.</p>
<p>Nifty rose from her place to get to her boss’s side. “What will happen to us, boss?” She asked, while pulling a bit at the said boss’s jacket.</p>
<p>He looked down at her, then at the others standing in the lodge. “I have no idea for now” Alastor said, his grin loosening a bit again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hazbins find out about who will be forced upon the upcoming war!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were all sitting at the bar now. Husk was almost deep throating a whiskey’s bottle, Nifty was getting way too much Tequila shots for her weight, Alastor was in a deep session of looking at himself in a glass of Courvoisier. Angel sat on his usual stool, heavy drinking too. At the moment, he didn’t care for the sweet taste. He just grabs the first thing that came to his grip, which was a bottle of vodka.</p><p>Carlie had attempted to join her father by phone many times, with no results.</p><p>It’s been an hour since Angel had went down to the first floor. For most part, they all kept quiet, all too focused on their own faith to talk to each other.</p><p>They close the television after the announcement. It was on repeat anyway, all other kind of news were put aside for now.</p><p>“It’s okay, hun. Your father will not force you into the army.” Vaggie said to Charlie, putting her hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her.</p><p>“I know that. My family and I will surely not got involve in this, but what about the rest of you?” Charlie said, turning from her stool to face the group.</p><p>Alastor rose his head, looking at the princess. “Well, you two could get married, and save Vaggie from this at the same time!”</p><p>The cheeks of both girls got tinted with a little bit of pink, and Vaggie side looked Charlie, a soft smile appearing for a brief instant, but the thought of the fate of the rest of the group removed the romance of the situation.</p><p>Husk growled, taking another sip of his bottle.</p><p>“They said that there will be a list of demons that will have to enrolled first. Maybe that will be enough?” Nifty asked, her voice a bit altered by the Tequila she had been drinking.</p><p>Yeah, and <em>which</em> demons will be the first one to go? What are the conditions? Who decided those shits?” Angel, turn his head to Charlie. “Your father?”</p><p>Charlie took her head between her hands. “I don’t know. The lower class, surely. Maybe the contracted ones will go last?” She proposed, with a hint of hope in her eyes.</p><p>That was, until her phone rang. She looks for the caller, and noticed to the others that it was Lucifer, finally returning her numerous calls.</p><p>“Hey Dad”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“Can you tell me what it is with the war thing?”</p><p>A longer pause.</p><p>“But… It has been like that for century!”</p><p>Another pause.</p><p>“Okay… so you really don’t believe in my cause! If it works, it could be Heaven that…”</p><p>She was clearly cut by Lucifer, which means no good.</p><p>“And, which one will go first, then?”</p><p>A very long, tortuous, pause.</p><p>“You can’t do that Dad! Everybody will die! It’s already what is happening every year! How will you…”</p><p>Another pause, and with a goodbye, Charlie hung up.</p><p>Now, everybody was looking at her.</p><p>“Well” Charlie started, “he said that all those with weapons ability will go first. Either they are contact bound or not. Dad said that those contacts do not interfere with him. That he can break every contract that has been made in Hell. The second round will be the one with magic power or such. He will train demons to fight, and the training may cause final death, because they will try new weapons that could kill Angels, and so demons.”</p><p>“In other words, Angel, Vaggie and I will be on the first round, and surely Alastor on the second one.” Husk said, dropping his bottle on the counter. “I already made my duties above, I really don’t want to deal with all that shit again. The screaming, the you-never-know-what-will-come-next feeling, the death. No, <em>can’t</em> do it again”</p><p>“What about me?” Nifty asked, taking another shot of Tequila.</p><p>Alastor looked at her, dropping a hand on her shoulder. “I quite don’t know for now!” He turned around to Charlie. “That is a good question! Are those with little to no knowledge of weapons or magic will have to enrolled?”</p><p>Charlie shook her head. She didn’t know either, Lucifer didn’t told her about the other kind of demons.</p><p>“What if we hide somewhere?” Angel proposed, his four sets of arms all around himself in some attempt of comfort.</p><p>“Where? We can’t just hide from Lucifer!” Vaggie cried out, pulling her hair out.</p><p>“No, and he said that the one who refused duty will be, well, punished.” Charlie said, sobbing in her voice as she started to cry.</p><p>Vaggie pulled her into a tight hug, her hands caressing the other’s hair.</p><p>An uncomfortable silence felt on the group. Neither knew what to add to that. It seems that Lucifer has lost his damn mind and decided to go all in against God. Maybe it was some strange revenge to have to deal with the shits underground or for his fallen, they didn’t know.</p><p>“Well, at least, you will surely survive all that, Smiles…” Angel said, rising his Vodka bottle as to make a chin with the other, but taking a loud sip of it instead, mid air.</p><p>The deer demon cleared his throat. “As it is, I don’t like the idea of risking my life for another one’s fight. I am not a weapon of some sort for others to use. And I don’t like people to take what mine either!” Alastor said, his cheerful tone disrupted by loud interference. The Radio Demon was clearly not in the control of the situation, nor his own emotions, as he was continually switching station. It went from music, to people talking, to just white noise.</p><p>“Well, were fuck then.” Angel concluded, looking at the red demon, not even wanting to tease the shorter demon with the last part of his sentence. He just felt exhausted from all of this.</p><p>“Let’s all do something <em>now</em>, and think about something better, <em>after</em>” Charlie said, her voice high pitch.</p><p>She put both her hands on the counter and rose from her stool.</p><p>For the second time that, she had the attention fully on her.</p><p>“First thing first, we will ALL get married to each other, just for the sake of saving your life now!”</p><p>They all looked at her like she had grow another head. Angel started laughing, truly laughing. He had to take a napkin from the bar to remove his tears from his cheeks.</p><p>“Like, for real toots? All of us getting married to each other and then what, getting preggo?” He said, laughing harder.</p><p>A loud sound of a record scratch put an end to his hysteria.</p><p>“Stop it, that stupid sound is not helping.” Alastor said, his smile ever so present on his face. “Maybe this is not a <em>bad</em> idea, for now. If some fake marriage could give us some time to figure it out.”</p><p>“Okay, but who with who? Because, fake or not, I don’t want to be with that crybaby or that motherfucker” Husker said, pointing to Angel then Alastor.</p><p>“Ew, that harsh, Husky-baby!” Angel said, putting the back of his hand on his forehead.</p><p>“Watever, Nifty, we will go together.” Husker said, going to the smaller demon, still sipping Tequila.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t mind!” She said cheerfully, her voice high pitch.</p><p>Alastor and Angel looked at each other. The only pair that left was them. The Radio Demon’s hand tightened around his glass. Angel, who was sitting just next to him, lean over the smaller demon. “So, babe, would you like to marry me, or would you rather die?”  </p><p>Alastor growled. He could have just ended the spider demon with a clap of his fingers, right away. He didn’t like that he could have even a little bit of power over him, even if his life depends on it.</p><p>At the same time, he grew a bit fond of the other. At first, he finds it quite difficult to be around Angel. His sexual innuendo and advance, his demeneor, the way he dressed himself to always be too provocative. It all made the red demon’s teeth grinded. But, time passes, and Angel became less aggressive with him. The less time he went to Valentino, the more bearable he became to Alastor. He was less intoxicated, he was dressing more casually in the hotel. They started to have conversation at the bar. At first, because of Husk, as he was the bartender. But, sometimes, they stayed even after the cat demon had passed out.</p><p>He finds out that they had a lot in common. Such as cooking, dancing, reading, even if it was not the same kind of books.</p><p>They started to show each others’ things. Angel introduced Alastor to movies, such as Psycho, an easy one to start with, and Alastor show Angel how to properly play some instruments.</p><p>But, even with the clear evolution of their relation, the situation he was put in wasn’t pleasing him.</p><p>Alastor’s grin grew wider, and he took one of Angel’s hand. He clearly had no other choice than this. He doesn’t want Angel, nor any of his other companion, getting involved in Lucifer’s plan. Surely, there was something suspicious about the ruler’s project, but, as for now, time was running out. “Surely, dear.” A ring appeared on one of the other’s finger. “But, there will be conditions, indeed.”</p><p>Angel looks at his new jewelry in awe, releasing his hand from Alastor’s grip. The ring was gold, with a diamond above it. A big one, with smaller all around.</p><p>“I feel like a fucking princess now!” Angel exclaimed, showing the ring to Charlie and Vaggie, that were still on his left sides.</p><p>“Well… We should do it as possibly as we can, because Dad will start soon to call demons. I can marry you four, but I need to find somebody for Vaggie and I” The princess said, seeming to relax a bit that her friends accepted her proposition. She was afraid of their reaction at first, even expecting a fight of some kind, but it went pretty well.</p><p>“I can” Husk said.</p><p>Vaggie turn her head to him. “What?”</p><p>“I said. I can. You know in those casinos that I like to hang out. Well they paid well for officiating weddings. I got the licence to do it. So, I did that some days, and played after.” Husk answered, taking a sip of his bottle, looking at his claws.</p><p>“So it’s all set! Let’s do this!” Charlie said, getting on her feet and dragging Vaggie with her to their shared room.</p><p>“Hm. Princess, how should we proceed with this little trickery of yours?” The radio demon asked, Angel still dumbfound with his rings to even notice the conversation that happened after he got it.</p><p>Charlie stopped in her tracks. “Well, it has to seem a bit real, so my father will not be too suspicious with it, so maybe go all dressed up a little…”</p><p>She was interrupted by an alarm message coming from the television. It even went trough Alastor, as it seems that it went by radio frequencies as well.</p><p>They all went to the lodge, following one another as anxiety started to flow them again.</p><p>Kattie Killjoy was on the screen, looking at some papers in her hands. It seems as she didn’t had time to prepare for this apparition.</p><p>“Citizen of Hell. To follow the news reported by Lucifer this morning, we have an updated. The list of the first roll is already in. You have a week to prepare yourselves. The names that will be listed after this message are the ones that are officially single at the time, and any marriage celebrating on this daywill be considered as an attempt to avoid the call of duty. If your name is listed, you will have to be at the Gates of Bahomet, next Monday, at 9H00.”</p><p>At that, the image cut, and another appeared, consisted of many names. They were so many that defiled on the screen that nobody had time to read it, before it cut out. The television shot itself on its own, as it was previously closed before the alert message.</p><p>Angel, who was somehow the nearest to the television asked, “Anybody had time to read this shit?”</p><p>“Not at all!” Answered the Radio Demon, behind Angel. He knew that he would not be on the first roll, but, deeply, a part of him was afraid that some known name would already be on the list. Such as the spider demon.</p><p>Husk growl, looking at the television as it would open again on its own.</p><p>Angel pick out his Hellphone and started to write on the screen. He searched and scrolled a bit, finally letting a gasp when he finds the it. “I got the list on the news website!”</p><p>Charlie went next to him to look at the phone, trying to find some of her friend’s name, while Alastor, Nifty and Husk stand next to them. Vaggie sat on the sofa, holding her head in her hands.</p><p>A loud cried escape Angel’s lips, after he went through all the page. Vaggie, Husk and Nifty were not on the list. His name was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so it's been an eternity since I wrote something, and damn it feels good! I have too much fun doing it! Hope you guys like it, because i have many other chapters ready already!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel was holding his phone with trembling hands. His body was rigid. He couldn’t believe that was how he was going to die. Even worst, while scrolling, he noticed that a lot of his coworkers’ names were on the damn list. Many sexual actor or prostitute were on it. And he knew that they weren’t all good with gun, knives, or any weapons of some kind. Which mean…</p><p>“All of this is bullshit, Charlie!” He exclaimed, throwing his phone on the ground. He turns towards her.</p><p>She jumped at the sudden outburst. “We will find you a way-out Ang…”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand Charlie. Your father doesn’t give two shits about this war! It’s fucking clear now! He just wants to sacrifice demons that don’t bother to him! I know many name on this fucking list, and believe me, they are not good for shit if not for fucking!” He burst out, all hands in the air now. “And why am I the only one from this damn hotel on the list, heh? Why isn’t Husk or Vaggie there too?”</p><p>“Stop screaming <em>bastardo</em>! Maybe you just didn’t ask them, and you just don’t know about <em>that</em>” Vaggie interfered, going from the sofa to stand between her girlfriend and Angel, almost putting a spear out.</p><p>Angel didn’t back up a little, he even took a step forward, all fangs out. He was about to lose his mind and tear up everything in the place. Vaggie finally made a spear appeared in her hand, ready to fight against the spider demon, a growl escaping her lips.</p><p>Alastor manifested between them, facing Angel. He put a hand on his shoulder. “Angel, we can’t do nothing for them. But! We can do something for your poor soul.” He said, as applauded sound got out of nowhere.</p><p>Angel look at him, seeming to release a bit. “And how will you do it Al?”</p><p>Alastor’s smile grew wider. “Simply! We will kill you!”</p><p>The plan was simple. Well, risky, made last minute, but simply.</p><p>Step one: Alastor will made up a fake body of Angel, to be throw out somewhere to be found. They are not any kind of autopsy down there, so the body will just have to be reassembling Angel’s one. It has to be found, so that Valentino notified it, and maybe erased his contract, releasing his grip on Angel, so that he could go incognito. It was an important part. As Alastor was a dealmaker, he knew how the one that held the deal felt toward the contracted one. They knew if the other was still alive, or not double-dead. They will also need some kind of holy weapon to leave on, or in, the body, so that his death couldn’t be compromised by doubt.</p><p>Step two: Angel will appear at the area where demons felt from the sky, upon arriving hell. Charlie will come pick him up and sign him as a new resident of the hotel. As if she was passing by and saw a poor new soul that just manifested in Hell.</p><p>Step three: Angel will have to change his appearance, his name, his behavior, all of that.</p><p>See? Simple plan.</p><p>Alastor had explained his plan to them, and even if Angel was still shocked, he couldn’t but agreed with it. What other choice did he had? None. He had absolutely no idea how to get out of this situation. Besides having to enrolled in an army, which, from him, was clearly meaning being murdered. He was the son of a mob boss, but that was far away from the military, on many points, and even he knew that. He was sent on missions that lasted 5 hours top. All the targets were set in advance. Yes, he had to killed people, but usually it was torture or blackmail, most of the time. He was not suit to a military training. He was so far away of all of those things.</p><p>With that, the Radio Demon and Husk went out to find things needed for the confection of Angel’s fake body. Charlie didn’t want to know what it was. Better that way. For once, she was just happy that she didn’t have any other patron in the hotel. Since the opening, some demons had wandered in, but they ultimately all check out after some time.</p><p>In the meantime, Angel started to prepare his things. He went to his room, texted Valentino that his name was on the list, and that he wanted to do a last client before going to duty. He texted the name a dangerous one, that paid well. He didn’t wait for Valentino’s response, as he just went through is wardrobe, starting to put things aside. Things that demons saw him wear or was just too much, well, <em>him</em>. How could he become another person? He didn’t know yet, but it has to be the extreme opposite of who he was at the moment. He was in lost thought as he heard a loud squeal. He forgot his pig!</p><p>He leans down to pick his baby up, hugging it tightly. He was tense, fed up, hungover from last night, didn’t eat, and forgot the only thing that matter for him. He started to cry a little, going to his bed. He sat down, scratching the ears of his pig.</p><p>“Daddy will be doing some thing today. I will be out for some time. But, if everything works out, I will be staying for a long time.” He said, finding comfort in the words he said. Nug oink happily at that, seeming to understand the statement of his owner. Angel smiled at that.</p><p>He heard a soft knock at his door. “Angel, can you come down please?” Came the soft voice of Charlie from the other side.</p><p>“Sure, but could you give Nugs a walk outside while I prepare this thing with Smiles?” He asked.</p><p>Charlie accepted, and he step out of his room, letting Charlie with his baby. While he went down the stairs once more, he wondered if he could really be released from Valentino.</p><p> </p><p>They were in the basement. It was a part of the building that was on concrete, low dim light, and not too much of windows. Perfect for privacy. Alastor had manifested a stainless table to put a spider’s death body on it. There was another table on the sides, with knives, fakes eyes, hair, and a bowl.</p><p>Angel eyed the instruments then the body. “So, what are we up to now?” He asked.</p><p>Alastor was at the near the table, just above the head of the lifeless body.</p><p>“Well, it is freshly dead, so we don’t have too much times ahead to prepare it! We need to get it down before the rigor mortis set in. I have to work on the resemblance, to make it looks more like you!” He answered cheerfully, while starting to work on the corps.</p><p>The red demon started by widening the eyelids, keeping it open with an instrument. He then proceeds to remove the dead’s eyes.</p><p>Angel find it hard to look at it, he turns around, facing Husk, who was clearly not into it either.</p><p>“Where did you found it?” The spider demon asked.</p><p>“Does it really matter?” Alastor’s answers followed by a loud POP.</p><p>Well, that was a simple plan.</p><p> </p><p>After about an hour later, the body really looks like Angel. Alastor was used to works with voodoo dolls, so for him, as he explained, it was kind of making a bigger one. Not creepy at all, but anyways. The eyes would stay open after death, so he had put fake ones that he made out. To put all the featuring, he took some of Angel’s blood, to put a trickery spell on the dead body. Husk found a holy knife on the dark market, in a place that he knew.</p><p>For the final step, Angel had to look Alastor stab “him” right in the heart. The other one seems to take a bit too much of pleasure in it, but Angel would not say it.</p><p>Some final touch, and the body was ready to go. Alastor just teleported him, with Angel’s clothes and phone, in a sidewalk, near the apartment of the client Angel had told about earlier to Valentino.</p><p>Now they had to wait until the morning for the final step.</p><p> </p><p>Angel was back to his room, putting his stuff in bags. They would wait for the news of his death before getting rid of it, but he couldn’t sleep anyway. He started with his make up, throwing away the flashier one, deciding to keep the more natural for his new self. He was starting to figure what kind of persona he would put on. He then threw away his wigs, his gowns, his lingerie.</p><p>His head started to wander with each memory that came with his things. He remembered the good moments. Where he was high, dancing in club with Cherry. Where he had clients who would doll him up, giving him all kind of gifts. The good night he had with some, the amazing sex, the amazing drug. The late night spent with Molly, talking about all and nothing. He also remembered the bad ones. The beat up, the fake smiles, the pain. He was looking at a strapless pink dress when he heard static behind him. He didn’t bother to turn around.</p><p>“Hey Smiles”</p><p>“Hello, Angel. As far as it goes, everything is in order! Somebody already found your body! Alastor said happily.</p><p>Angel put the dress in a bag, turning fully to the other. “How do ya know?”</p><p>Alastor just smiled at that, starting to wander around Angel’s room. He spots a box on the floor, with “Sex toys” written on it. “Are you going to get rid of that too?”</p><p>“Why, ya want em?” Angel asked, winking at the red demon.</p><p>The other stiffened at that, looking at Angel with a disgusted expression. “Not at all dear! I was just wondering if you had been thinking about the new you?”</p><p>Angel furrowed his brows. “A lil bit, not dat much actually.”</p><p>“I had an idea, in fact, that could help to trick Lucifer. It will be temporary, just until we find a better idea indeed!” Alastor said, sitting on Angel’s bed, after having inspected it.</p><p>Angel rolls his eyes at the other but went to sit next to him anyway.</p><p>“Why do you bother so much anyways?” Angel asked, gesturing around himself.</p><p>Alastor just looked confused for a bit but brushed the other off. “I am in the same situation as you, dear friend. If I want to avoid it, I need you to stay away from dying as well!</p><p>“Fair enough. What is your idea for my “transformation”, dear husband?”</p><p>Alastor furrowed his brows. “Don’t call me that. It is a fake wedding. No real commitment, or anything. We just need to keep it real in front of other demon.” He rose to his feet, wanting to put some distance with Angel. “As for you, I could modify your appearance. I already did that with others for deals.”</p><p>Angel put a finger on his chin. That would be way easier that way, but he really like the way he looked. He is used by now to be a spider demon. If he could look like whatever he wants, what would he change?</p><p>“What if you just like, make me woman or something? I mean, that could be fun for a time, and I kinda like the way I look. I mean, my body is perfect, antit?” He said, gesturing over himself once again, with his four set of hand.</p><p>Alastor rolled his eyes at that and let out a small laugh. Yes, Angel was attractive and had a nice body but… but what was he thinking?</p><p>“As you want. We will do this tomorrow morning, as it was already decided. In the meantime, enjoy your last night, darling!” He said, disappearing into the shadow, as fast as he came.</p><p>And enjoy, he did not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the kudos and your comments! It is really apreciated, as I don't really know what the hell I am doing. English is not my first language, so if you find error, please tell me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The descent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks! Thank you again for you kuddos and all! Really appreciated!<br/>In this chapter, there will be drug consomation, and I didn't really know how to tag, so just a little warning about that.<br/>I know that I hurt Angel a lot, but it's for the purpose of the story. The fluff is coming soon! <br/>With that being said, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel couldn’t sleep that night. He passed time throwing stuff out, cleaning his room, crying. He didn’t have his phone anymore to ease his mind with dumb cat videos. He tried to watch a movie, but he couldn’t get into it.</p><p>Getting rid of his collection of porn was something Angel wasn’t ready to do. He hates working for Valentino, that was a fact. But, he liked being famous. Getting recognized in the streets, having gifts, getting free stuff from stores just for promotion. Having fans. Being a big shot. By the end of the day, he will be nothing, again. Just as he was alive. He lived at the wrong time, as he noticed, while listening to Vaggie talking about how life was up there, on earth. The gay’s right seemed to have improved a lot. He felt like he would have been happy in the modern time. When he was alive, so in the beginning of the last century, he was considered insane. His father put him in an asylum for a long period of time, for being boy attracted. He had suffered from all the old time “treatments” mental illness facility had to offer back in the days. From electroshock to lobotomy. He came back home traumatised, and never, ever, talk about what happened there. He played low profile, until his majority. He had lost half of his sanity at the asylum, lost some memories, forget a bit of who he was, and was always suffering. In the meantime, he did his father’s job, as he was told. Papa said sit, he sits. He stopped dressing up as a woman, he stops putting make up. At 21 years old, he escaped his home to go on the streets. That wasn’t a good time either. He had to fight to survived. Kill client, other woman or man that came too close for his paranoia to handle. Until he overdosed on PCP, by accident, in a crack house.</p><p>Good old times. How could he really change the way he was? How would Molly and Cherry would react to his death? He felt the anxiety rising. He needs something to put the edge off. He went to his bed, putting a bag from between the mattress. He always had a stach hidden there, even if he didn’t do drug as much as he did before checking in. He put out some cocaine, and went to his dresser, where he left a little mirror. Angel prepare 2 lines, he didn’t need more. He rolls a bill and proceed to sniff, quickly, the coke. He leans against the chair, putting his head backwards, enjoying the hit that came almost immediately after. That would help him getting his room clean so much faster. As he thought.</p><p> </p><p>A loud BANG awoken Alastor. He opens his eyes, already on his feet within the second he had heard the sound. He had amazing reflex, as a deer demon. He looked at his door, from where the it was coming. A second BANG went.</p><p>Alastor looked at his clock on his wall: 3H00 in the morning. Who could possibly make such noise, by <em>his</em> door, at such a late time? As a third BANG occurred, he kind of figure who that could be.</p><p>He went to his door, opening it a bit, putting a foot to block it. Angel was in front of him, his make up all over his face. He had his fist rising high above his head, ready to knock again. He stopped when he noticed that the door was now open.</p><p>“Could you tell me what the matter is, at such a late time?” The deer demon asked, still in his night clothes, eyes puffy and clearly irritated.</p><p>“I think that was not cocaine!” was all Angel said, before starting to cry again.</p><p>The red demon didn’t know what to answer to <em>that</em>. So, clearly, the other demon was not well, and deeply intoxicated. Alastor opened his door, just for the sake of not getting the entire hotel awake by Angel’s behavior. From a snap of his finger, a dim light illuminated the room.</p><p>It was a bit larger than Angel’s one, with a king size bed, bedhead against the right wall. The walls were a dark red, the carpet a dark brown, almost velvet. There were two bedside tables, a wooden cabinet, and door glass, that led to a balcony. Those were converted with curtains, which were a light red. On the other side, there was an office with papers on it, a lamp, and an old-time radio. Beside the office, there was an armchair and a grandfather clock. On the right corner, there was another door, leading to the bathroom.</p><p>Angel didn’t notice any of it, just where the bed was. He went straight for it, laying in foetal position.</p><p>Alastor sighs, but went after him, closing the door behind.</p><p>He sat at the end of the bed. He had much space, as Angel was curled up in a small spot.</p><p>At this point, he really didn’t know what to do. He was good to make people suffers, not the other way around.</p><p>Angel started to shake hard. Well, that was not good. He did not want him to overdose in his bed. Or not at all.</p><p>He got closer to the spider demon, getting further into his bed, to be by Angel’s sides. He put a hand on his shoulder, tracing small circle with his thumb.</p><p>“What did you do to put yourself in such a state?”</p><p>Angel turn around. His face was a total mess. His eyes wide, pupil dilated, his mouth trembling.</p><p>“I am not handling this shit<em> at all</em> Al. I don’t know what will happened. I wanted to get this out, just out, and I took this shit, ya know, but it wasn’t it!” He said incoherently. “Then, I didn’t know what I was doin, I threw everything outside, and I thought about you, so I came here!”</p><p>“Hm” Alastor hummed as an answer. Clearly, he had to do something to put Angel to sleep, because there was nothing he could do with him in this state. He needs to sleep too, for what was coming tomorrow.</p><p>So, he did something he knew well. He looks at Angel, tracing his cheeks with a finger, smiling softly to not alarm the other. Angel met his gaze, seeming to relax a bit at the touch of the older one, a small smile appearing on his lips.</p><p>“Shh. Close your eyes, my dear.” Alastor said, putting two fingers on the other’s eyes. He positioned himself so to be sitting and, with a fast movement, knock the other out with his other fist. Well, that will do for now, he thinks to himself, as he shut the light off.</p><p> </p><p>Angel was woken up by Alastor, putting the curtain opens loudly, letting the lights in. Angel growled, turns around to throw a pillow at the other. He stopped his movement when he realised that he wasn’t in his room, that the pillow he was holding was not pink, but a deep red. He looked at Alastor, with concern.</p><p>“The fuck am I doin here Al?” He asked, looking around, then noticing some blood around him on the sheets. He quickly put a hand on the side of his head. There was clearly an open wound, as he had blood on his hands. “The fuck did ya do ta me?” He cried out.</p><p>Alastor chuckled at that, walking around his bed to where Angel was. “You came to my room quite late last night, talking nonsense. You seemed out of your mind, so I made the necessary to calm yourself. My apologies for the scratch.” He approached the spider demon to check the wounds, but Angel put him off with a hand.</p><p>“So we slept together or somethin?” He asked.</p><p>Alastor didn’t respond to that. “We are already late. The news talked about the discovery of your body earlier but Valentino didn’t manifested yet. Do you feel any different?”</p><p>Angel removed the cover from his body and made a quick check up. “Nope, not at all. Should I be?” He already forgot about his new wounds, as he remembered the gravity of the situation he was in. About to be call to join a demonic army.</p><p>Alastor hummed to himself, thinking. “I don’t know! But we have to keep on our journey for now.” He said, offering a hand to Angel.</p><p>He took it, feeling a bit nauseous and dizzy when he was on his feet. Alastor help him getting steady, before leading him outside his room. “Maybe you should go clean yourself up a bit before. Come join me downstairs after. Don’t take too much time.”</p><p>Angel nodded, getting to his room. The door was left opened, and it was pretty much empty. There was few make up on his vanity, some clothes on the floor, and Fat Nuggets, in his bed. The poor thing looked like it had seen death but trotted to his master as soon as it saw him. Angel pull him up snuzzling with his pig. He started to remember last night. He went to the windows. Yep, all of his things were on the floor, outside the hotel. At least, it was the courtyard, so nobody would see it. He put down Fat Nugget and went to his bathroom. He stepped when he saw his face, quickly removing the make up that was left.</p><p>Then, he put some of the clothes that were still on the floor, what would be his first new attire. It would be a black dress, with a tight collar, a big dark brown belt at his waist. It has lace almost all over. The bottom was large and floppy, but short. He put some black high socks to go with it, with brown mid size high heels boots. It was far from his normal looks, but that was the point. He didn’t bother to put make up on, or to fix his hair, as he would have a new kind of body shortly.</p><p>Everybody was already at the bar when he arrived. Charlie looked at him, worries in her eyes.</p><p>“You look different like that Angel!” She said, trying to comfort him.</p><p>“Well, antit the goal toots?” He asked, doing a turnover, but regretting it after a bit of dizziness hit him.</p><p>He steadied himself with a stool, and Husk put a coffee in front of him with a growl. “You put quite a show last night, kid”</p><p>Angel took a sip of his coffee. He didn’t eat anything yesterday, so it was a bit hard on his empty stomach. “Is there anything to eat down here?” He asked, avoiding Husk’s comments.</p><p>“There is some croissant left from breakfast!” Nifty said, zooming in and out of the kitchen, bringing said croissant to Angel. He happily took one, chewing it slowly as to not trouble his stomach more.</p><p>There was awkward silence, only breaking up by Angel chewing. Nobody actually wanted to say nothing. It was already 10H00 in the morning, and they had to move along.</p><p>Alastor cleared his throat, “So, as I said to you this morning, Angel, your death is now official. We now have to get you a new appearance, and go to the meeting point, as decided.”</p><p>Ah yes, step three, Angel thought. He turns to Alastor, smirking “So where do ya want to do this, Smiles? My place or yours?”</p><p>A sound of feedback emitted from Alastor, but he regained his posture quickly. “My room. Now. We don’t need to waste time.” He said, raising from his stool and grabbing Angel by his wrist.</p><p>Charlie and Vaggie exchanged a look, expressing silently their concern about all the idea. That was all they could do for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Transformation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be some gross things happening in this one, so beware!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were up in Alastor’s room again. Angel followed Al to the cabinet, which the older one had open. Angel assumed it would be clothes in there, but no. It was filled with all kind of voodoo things. The deer demon picks some items, and put them on his office, that was cleared from the papers.</p><p>“Remove your clothes, but keep your underwear, and go lay on the bed.” Alastor said, without any trace of radio interference. He looked dead serious, not what Angel was used to. The other was always all cheerful, hiding any kind of emotions.</p><p>“I waited, like, forever, for ya to say something like dis to my, babe.” Angel couldn’t resist to say, as he started to remove his belt.</p><p>The red demon just growled at that, seeming concentrate at his doing, preparing some kind of potion.</p><p>The spider demon, almost naked, went to the bed, laying his head on one of the pillows. That thing was way more comfortable than his. He cursed under his breath, as Alastor approached him, a weird knife in his hand.</p><p>Angel stiffened at the sight, sitting up. “I didn’t know you were in this kind of kinky shit.” He winked at Al, but he was clearly stressed out.</p><p>Alastor let out a laugh that looked more like a bark. “Not at all dear. I need your blood, and I need to do it with this knife in particular. Not too much, I promise!”</p><p>Angel furrowed his brows but extend one of his arms to Alastor. Al cut his palm and let the blood drop in what looked like a small cauldron, made of iron, with symbols all over it.</p><p>When the older one seems satisfied, he gave Angel a handkerchief to put on his wound. The taller demon raps it around his injured hand. It was weird, as it didn’t hurt <em>at all</em>. He didn’t feel anything.</p><p>He lay back down, waiting for whatever was coming next. He shudders at the sudden cold air in the room. He noticed that the curtains were closed again. Surely for privacy, he thought to himself, as Alastor came back to his side, the cauldron and a brush with him.</p><p>“So, are ya going to make a painting on me or something?” He asked, looking at the other.</p><p>The Radio Demon didn’t answer but proceeded to draw some symbols all over Angel’s body, with his blood. Some were complicated, some other as simple as cross. When he finished, Alastor looked at his works, seeming satisfied. Angel wasn’t at ease in this position. He was used to be naked in front of people, but what he was currently doing was nothing comparable to that. He tried almost everything, has already been covered in blood, sometime his, in the practice of his profession. Despite what his usual job was, it was not in a sexual manner, this time. And, he was subdued to one of the most powerful demon in Hell, for Satan’s sake. He was completely lost as to what was about to happen, as he never been apart in any kind of ritual.</p><p>Alastor came back with some kind of old jar and put it on the bedside table, next to Angel’s head.</p><p>“Are you ready?” He asked, almost in a kind way.</p><p>Angel looked at the jar, then Alastor, then the jar again. “What are ya goin to do with it?”</p><p>Alastor’s grin grew wider, his eyes almost shining in the dark room. Angel decided that it didn’t matter anyways “Yeah, whatever Smiles. Do ya voodoo shit.”</p><p>“Wonderful!” Alastor said, placing his hands above Angels naked abdomen. He wasn’t touching him, but it felt like some electricity was going between them. He supressed a shiver, as to not disturbed the process he was currently on.</p><p>The red demon started to speak, but not a language that Angel has ever heard. A green aura started to rose around him, slowly. Alastor then moved his hands from Angel’s stomach, slowly going to his head, the green energy going more <em>present</em> as he was going. Angel started to freak out a bit but kept his ground on the bed. He started to get uncomfortable, as if his gut were rearranged in a sick way. He wanted to say something to Alastor, but something happened.</p><p>He was looking at Al’s hand just above his eyes, when everything became black. He heard a pop, and then he could see again. He could see the room at 360 degree. All of it. He saw his body on the bed and Al in front of the grandfather clock. He was out of his body and in the <em>fucking </em>jar, while the other was just casually checking time.</p><p>He tried to move, to touch the dirty glass of the bottle, but he had <em>no </em>hand. He had no body. Did Alastor tricked him? Did he trap him in a bottle? He was really losing it, looking all around the room, trying to find something to help him understand, to no avail. He noticed Alastor checking in his direction, his expression softer than before. What does that mean?</p><p>“It will be over soon Angel. Do not worry!” He said, looking at the clock again.</p><p>As it would help. Maybe it was for the transformation? Maybe he had to be out of his body so it could change its form? The thought helps him regain a bit of control of his mind. But his body was remaining the same, if you remove the extreme paleness of his fur and that he wasn’t breathing.</p><p>Suddenly, Alastor returned to the jar, and opened it in front of Angel’s mouth.</p><p>He then regained consciousness, opening his eyes wide. He sat down abruptly, coughing hard. Alastor bring him a small garbage, and the taller one start to threw up in it.</p><p>After a few minutes, the nausea stopped, and Angel put the trash aside.</p><p>“What the fuck Al? I am still the same and..” He couldn’t finish his sentence, as a sudden pain flew through his body. His head hit the bedframe as his back arched back violently. He started to shake hard as well, screaming.</p><p>The deer demon went above him, sitting on his lap, gripping as many arms as he could to stopped himself from moving, and maybe hurt himself. It was a hard job to do, even if he was strong physically. Angel was hard to contain.</p><p>Finally, the spider demon seems to regain control of himself, and stopped moving. He was all covered in sweats. He looked up at the demon above him. Alastor looked concerned, his brows furrowed, his lips still smiling, but close on his teeth.</p><p>Angel looked confused as well, but something seemed to have changed in him. His fur was fluffier, his eyes seems to have change shape a bit, more like a cat would have. Less round.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Alastor asked, letting go of the other’s arm and removing himself from his lap.</p><p>Angel sat down, rubbing his wrist. “I feel good actually. It’s weird. I feel lighter. As if something was missing. Somethin dat was getting me…. Heavier?” He said, looking at Alastor, who seem satisfied.</p><p>“Well, I think that worked!” He said, letting a sharp laugh, while some applauding sound came from him.</p><p>“The jar thing? Warn a guy next time. I fucking lost my mind in dat.”</p><p>“My apologies, darling. I don’t think it would have done you any good to know it beforehand! But yes, I started with the soul removal at first. I put yours in a special receptacle that make it impossible to detect. It can be hidden for a short time though. Which is the reason to why I was looking at the time while you waited there. As you know, the one that held the contract to a soul knows if the other is alive or not. We needed to trick Valentino, and that worked quite well!”</p><p>Angel couldn’t believe it. His soul was finally free. Valentino thought that he was dead and got rid of his contract. He couldn’t resist and jumped on the older demon, hugging him tightly.</p><p>“Thank you Al! I can’t believe that I am finally free from this fucker!” He put a kiss on the other cheeks.</p><p>Alastor blushed lightly at the sudden affection outburst, and just pat the other on the back.</p><p>“Well, let’s keep going, if you want. We still need to change your appearance!” He said, pulling apart from Angel, and going to the bathroom.</p><p>He gave him a wet towel, to remove the symbols all over him. The symbols couldn’t be there while doing another ritual, he explained.</p><p>Angel clean himself quickly, feeling a new kind of energy over him. He felt so good at the moment!</p><p>Alastor inspect him, to make sure he was clean enough for what was to come. When he was satisfied, he put the dirty towel aside, and went back to his cabinet.</p><p>He came back with another cauldron, a new brush, some scissors and a nail cutter. He put out the same knife to Angel. The other, with a sigh, extend to him another hand that was not injured, knowing that it has to be some kind of blood involved at this point.</p><p>What was different, was that Alastor didn’t have to help Angel with the wound. It heals itself almost immediately after he remove the blood-filled cauldron from under his hand. Angel was healing faster, how interesting it was for the Radio Demon. Surely it has something to do with his now free soul.</p><p>Angel looked surprised, looking at his hand all clear from any injury. He squeezed it open and close, just to feel it, with wide eyes.</p><p>“Lay down again. This one can be a bit uncomfortable for you.” Angel lay down, again, as Alastor made a little stool appeared to sit on. He cut some of Angel’s hair, to the other dismay. He then took one of his hand and cut some of his claw out. Finally put the item in a little container, with symbols all over.</p><p>He, then, gave Angel a small bottle, which was filled with some kind of cream.</p><p>“You will have to put it on you. All over your body. With your fur that seemed to be thicker, it will be difficult, but we have no other choice.” The deer demon said, rising up to let the other some space.</p><p>Angel put it all in the front of his body, trying to cover his fur as good as he could. “Eh, Al, can ya give me a hand for my back?” he asked.</p><p>Alastor didn’t thought of it. He sighs, but he, too, didn’t had other choice. He went back to Angel and proceed to cover the rest his body with the lotion.</p><p>“Dat thing smell awful, by the way. What init?”</p><p>“You don’t want to know, my dear, believe me.” Alastor answered, laughing, finishing his task as fast as he could.</p><p>Angel lay back on the bed, and the process went back again. Alastor draw different symbol all over Angel with his blood, which was a bit more difficult, because of the dead lotion that covered him.</p><p>Angel side eyes him, a bit anxious about what was going to happened next. He was released that the damn jar was nowhere to be found, but then he saw something disturbing.</p><p>Alastor went back to his side, the container in one of his hand. He sat back on the stool, and started to recite some kind of incantation. Then, Angel saw him fucking eat what was in the damn container, which was his hair and his claw tips. He felt nauseous at the sight, and just decided to look anywhere, but not at Alastor.</p><p>He was looking at the clock, surprised that it took so much time doing the rituals, when he feels it.</p><p>A pain. Not the same as before, worse. It felt as if all of his bones broke at the same time. He wanted to move, but he find himself unable to. He was paralyzed on the bed. His vision became blurry, and for a minute, he couldn’t feel his body. Everything seems numb. Everything hurt. The situation was unbearable. It felt like an eternity, but, finally, he could see a bit of red above him. The contour of the silhouette started to become clearer, and he noticed that he could finally move.</p><p>“Can you hear me Angel?”</p><p>He heard what Alastor said, but he felt too weak to answer.</p><p>He closed his eyes, starting to drift off, when a strong scent came to his noise.</p><p>He jolted awake, all eyes opened. He turns to look at Alastor, who was holding a little flower that smell like death, even if he had back up.</p><p>They looked at each other for a while, before Angel broke the silence.</p><p>“What the hell happened?”</p><p>“Just go look at yourself, <em>darling</em>.” Alastor said, offering a hand to Angel.</p><p>He took it, got up on shaky legs. They both went to the bathroom, where a mirror was.</p><p>Angel was not ready, at all, for the sight in front of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks you for your kuddos! It is really appreciated! <br/>Mariage is coming soon and the sweet fluff too! Stay tuned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Different, he was.</p><p>His fur was a light pink, way fluffier than before, but Alastor already mentioned it to him beforehand. His spot was a dark pink, and their patterns changed. The heart on his, wait, <em>real</em> tits, was now bigger, and started at the top of his new breast, that was more generous than before the transformation. Moreover, his black eyes was now as white as the other one.</p><p>He just couldn’t help it. Angel grab his new set, playing with them, a huge smirk on his face. Alastor put a hand in front of his eyes, feeling his cheeks heating.</p><p>“Wow! I didn’t had time to think about those! Dere quite fun playin with, wanna try?” Angel asked, stepping further to the Radio Demon.</p><p>“Please, Angel, we are already late. Please put your clothes back.” Alastor answered, turning away quickly. Angel pouted at that, but he was too overwhelmed by his new appearance, so it didn’t last long.</p><p>He had long hair, a bit curly at the end. At the scalp, they were a light blond, shading to a dark pink at the tip. He had a lot more curve than before too. His waist was still thin, but his hips were larger, as his ass and thighs.</p><p>“Damn, I didn’t know I could look prettier! I used to dress up as a drag, but fuck! This is dope!” Angel said but jumped when he noticed the sound of his voice. It was less grave than before, more feminine.</p><p>He bounced out of the bathroom, all excited. Alastor couldn’t look at him, as his new boob were jumping up and down with the motion. “Please, Angel, put your clothes back on, this is getting ridiculous!” He snapped body facing the wall.</p><p>Angel stopped in his track, halfway to where he left his dress on the floor. He had to passed by the Radio Demon to get there, and he just noticed that he, now, will have to hide his chest.</p><p>He let out a laugh at the thought, looking back at the redder demon. “Aw Al, you are such a gentleman, ya know dat? Not taking advantage of a vulnerable damsel”</p><p>He got closer to the other, leaning over him, wait. He wasn’t leaning over Alastor. He couldn’t.</p><p>“Fuck I am shorter than you!” He exclaimed, taking a step back.</p><p>Alastor remove his hand from his face. He was more curious than shy at the moment. He spun around toward Angel, who was now at least a foot shorter than him.</p><p>“Indeed! Perhaps it has something to do with you getting switch to a female version of yourself?” He had quite the view on Angel’s body from there. The other was still Angel, but something was different. Not just the way he looked. Something in his scent was… appetizing. He felt the urge to bring Angel closer to him. He rose one of his arms to reach the other, but stopped in his track, getting his hand back at his sides, whispering apologies. What was he doing?</p><p>Angel noticed the other’s reaction but didn’t knew how to react. He didn’t want to lose the little kind of relationship he had with the other demon. After all, it took months to build, with little steps. He didn’t want to risk it all by doing something stupid. So, he just laughs at that, and proceed to go back to his clothes on the floor.</p><p>Alastor couldn’t stopped, though, looking at Angel while he was putting back his dress. The way he moved were, well, mesmerizing to say the least. He was used to the spider demon to be clumsy and harsh in every movements. Now, he seems …sensual? He shook his head to clear his mind. Alastor didn’t know what got into him. Maybe just an overflow of magic? Yes, it surely has something to do with the amount of energy he used to get the rituals done.</p><p>They got down to the lobby, joining the others, after Angel was fully dressed.</p><p>Charlie looked at him in awe. “You look so different! Gorgeous! It really suits you, Angel!”</p><p>Angel nodded at the comment. He felt so good. Energized, clear minded, confident.</p><p>“Whatever, yall need to keep going, kid, if ya want to be alive next week.” Husk said, behind the bar, sipping at a bottle.</p><p>“Mood killer, Husky baby!” Angel said, blowing a kiss in his direction. He receives a middle finger for answer.</p><p>“How do we proceed, Al?” Charlie questioned.</p><p>Alastor went to her, grinning widely, manifesting his microphone staff. “Well, my dear, it is quite simple. Vaggie and you take the car, to Angel’s friend place. As if you would give her some belongings of our dear dead friend. Have you called her yet?”</p><p>Charlie nodded. Angel stopped smiling. Fuck, he forgot his siblings and best friend.</p><p>“What did she say? Dear Satan, I hope she didn’t take it too bad.” Angel said, glancing at the floor.</p><p>Charlie didn’t want to answer his question. The news to Angel’s death came, obviously, to Cherrie’s attention. She called while Angel and Alastor were upstairs. She cried and cursed the killer, making it her new purpose to find the “goat fucker”, and do some nasty things that the princess didn’t want to think about. “Well, she is really sad, actually.”</p><p>“No time for this, companion! As I was saying, you two go on your merry way to Cherry’s house, but you will be passing by the dropping’s location of the new arrival of sinner.” Alastor said, his grin widening.</p><p>Vaggie approached them. “What are we supposed to do next?” she asked, a bit nervous about the situation, but she didn’t want to let it show. She had to be strong for Charlie.</p><p>“You will know in due time. When you will be near the meeting spot, open the radio at this frequency, and notice me about it. Then, pick up Angel from there.” Alastor said, giving the princess a piece of paper.</p><p>“Alright! Let’s go Vaggie!” The princess said, picking her girlfriend’s wrist, going to the door. She waves them goodbye before closing it behind her.</p><p>Angel looked at Alastor. “What is going ta fucking happened this time?”</p><p>Alastor smiled down at him. He loved it so much that he was now the taller demon in the hotel. “You will see, dear Angel. Go take something at the bar in the meantime.” He checks his watch. “You have approximately 15 minutes in front of you!”</p><p>He didn’t need Alastor to tell him twice.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie was driving, not with the limo. She had another car at her disposition, for when she needed some privacy. She gave Alastor’s note to Vaggie, so she could set up the radio.</p><p>“We forget Angel’s things!” Charlie exclaimed.</p><p>“He is not really dead, hun. We don’t need to actually get rid of it.” Vaggie answered in a soft tone, putting a hand on her lover’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, it’s true. Have you noticed how he looked different?” She asked, giving Vaggie a quick glance, as she had to keep her eyes on the road.</p><p>“Yes, he is actually really different.”</p><p>“No, not only in the way he looked! I mean, I don’t know…”</p><p>“Hun, we don’t actually know what Alastor did to him in his room. For what we know, it could just have something to do with voodoo.”</p><p>Charlie shook her head. She was used to demons using magic. She had seen a lot of impressive things in her lifetime. Anyhow, she could feel that something in her friend had change.</p><p>“We are here in five minutes, we should tell Alastor.” Vaggie said, broking the silence.</p><p>She opened the radio, having the frequency already set in. She didn’t have any kind of instruction to how to contact him, so she just yells at the radio their location. A sound of static emitted from the speaker, and Alastor’s voice came after “I heard you loud and clear!” Then the noise shot down.</p><p>Both girls exchange a glance.</p><p>They were silent while arriving at the meeting point. Charlie started to slow down, waiting for Angel to appear on the streets.</p><p>But, that is not how Alastor worked.</p><p>They both saw a blue light coming from the sky, and Angel<em> dropping </em>from the cloud. He felt all the way to the ground, just as the newcomer would do.</p><p>Charlie stopped the car next to the sidewalk. The location was an empty space, an open ground reserved just for that. Usually, the arrival was a bit painful when they hit the floor, but that would be it. The space had only one purpose, and it was to be the first place where a new demon would walk. However, nobody knows about an old one going through the same proceeding.</p><p>The stepped out, worried for Angel. They started running to him, as they noticed the spider demon wasn’t moving.</p><p>When they reached him, Angel looked shocked, but rather okay. They help him got up on his feet and drag him to the car quickly. They put him on the backseat, helping him sit, as he wasn’t saying anything.</p><p>Charlie returned to the driver seat and proceed to rush back to the hotel.</p><p>“What the hell happened, Angel?” Vaggie asked, turning back to face Angel, while Charlie was harshly doing a U turn.</p><p>Angel looked at her with wide eyes. “I was at the bar, drinking a cosmo. Hey don’t look at me like dat! It shouldn’t be your first concern at the moment! Err, anyway. Alastor told me to do dat while waiting. After, like, 10 minutes, I heard your voice through his microphone, and he came to me, with his creepy ass smile, ya know what I am talking about!” Angel threw his hands in the air. He was clearly irritated by now.</p><p>“He put a hand on me and I passed through eh, I don know, a black round thing, and next thing I know I am fucking FALLING from the sky! That motherfucker didn’t even warn me!”</p><p>“Are you injured?” Charlie asked, worries in her voice. “You looked like so when we got to you!”</p><p>Angel check himself up. ”No, I don’t think so. Well, nothing hurt. My ego is, though.” He said, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor wait for them at the door, smile as wide as ever. He was really enjoying himself, Angel thought.</p><p>They drop him off at the entry, before going to park the car in the garage.</p><p>“Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel, <em>darling</em>! Let me show you around!” The deer demon said, meeting Angel at the entrance. He offers him a hand, which the spider demon took.</p><p>After the door closed, Angel pushed Alastor to a wall.</p><p>“What the fuck was it eh? You never warn me about anything you did, and that was a fucking train wreck from the start, you fucker!” He yelled at the other, gripping his suit.</p><p>Husker let out a loud laugh from his counter.</p><p>Alastor eyed him from head to toe. “Well, everything went out fine, as it seems. Moreover, I noticed you heal faster, and we need it to be credible. Wasn’t it our goal?” He answered, removing Angel’s hand from him with his staff.</p><p>“Well, yes, but fuck, ya could have warn be before that I was about to fell from the fucking sky!” Angel took a step back.</p><p>“It would not have been as entertaining as it was to see, I assure you!”</p><p>Before Angel could answered, the door rush opened again.</p><p>“Well, now let’s all get married!” Charlie exclaimed, all hands in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Weddings!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi dear reader! Thanks for staying with me threw this long story! So, the fluff is starting NOW! Hope you enjoy it, as I put my heart and soul in there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had to do it quickly, as they didn’t know when the second roll would be coming out. They discussed a bit about it and went to the conclusion that Angel’s outburst about the name on the list made sense. He assured them that a lot of them were sex workers, not the kind of demon that belonged in an army. Whatever Lucifer proclaimed, the first list was not representative of what he wanted. Surely, another one would be put up, not limited to demons with magic ability. Maybe Husk, Nifty or Vaggie could appear on the second one, along with Alastor.</p><p>They decided to make the weddings as real as it could be. Well, as authentic as 3 celebrations in a row could be.</p><p>Alastor used his power to set up an altar for the celebrant in the garden, rearranging things to looked like a marriage celebration. He was not used to those kinds of things, so Charlie helped him with it.</p><p>The brides would come from the hotel doors, as it would be easier that way. Alastor manifested some white columns at the four ends of what would be the celebration spot. They put a white carpet, that went from to door to the altar, which was higher than the ground. They had to go up 2 steps to face it. Some flowers were spread on said carpet.</p><p>In the meantime, Angel was with Vaggie in Charlie’s office, filling paper. They had to, beforehand, check him in.</p><p>“Did Charlie give you ring” Angel asked, sitting across a chair.</p><p>“Actually, no. We were not ready for it either. But we have some rings that we could use in the meantime” She answered. “So, what will your name be?” Vaggie asked, rising her eyes from the documents.</p><p>Angel put a finger on his chin. “I don’t know. Didn’t had time to think bout dis, ya know?”</p><p>“Maybe somethin that look like your actual name, so that won’t fuck our mind too much” she proposed.</p><p>“Angelina.” Angel told her.</p><p>So Angelina it would be.</p><p> </p><p>They all went up to get prepared. The first couple would be Husk and Nifty, after Angel and Alastor, Charlie and Vaggie at the end. They all would be each other’s witnesses.</p><p>Angel had to be in a new room to keep up their cover, even if he would have to be in Alastor’s room eventually. So, he put his last belonging in the new one promptly. He was relieved that Fat Nuggets recognized him. He cuddles a bit with his pet, snuzzling him. There had been so many things going down in a short lap of time. He couldn’t believe he was about to marry the all-powerful Radio Demon, even for a fake wedding. Well, all of the benefits would be there, as Charlie explained to them, so he got that for him.</p><p>They didn’t know, but a marriage in hell was different than the traditional one, on earth. Your soul will be attached to the other. If one suffers, the other will feel it. They will get the same kind of connection that twins have. Angel was a bit scared of that part, as he already has a twin. He knew how it was, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to have it with Alastor.</p><p>He would be a part of him, and vice versa. They will feel attracted to  each other, despite how they were before. It was not the same kind of attachment as with a soul contracted deal. It will be a much a stronger bound.</p><p>Despite his feeling, he couldn’t back up. Even if he has the best cover, it was all due to Alastor. He saved his ass, so he just couldn’t leave him at his faith.</p><p>He sighs, looking at what was left of his clothing. They were all scattered on the bed. He didn’t have nothing white or classy enough for a wedding.</p><p>A soft knock came disrupting his realm of thoughts. Angel went to the door of his room, opening to Alastor.</p><p>The deer demon came in as he owns the place, looking around until he saw the bed. He hummed to himself before turning on his heels to looked at the, now, smaller demon.</p><p>“Well, that just won’t do! You need something more accurate for the… hem… wedding!”</p><p>“I know dat, smartass!” Angel said, moving toward the bed as well.</p><p>“Maybe I can help a little with that!” Alastor said, cheerfully, his ever-present smile plastered on his face.</p><p>“Ya already did too much for me. I am sure that this one will do.” Angel said, picking up a light pink dress.</p><p>“It is my wedding as well, darling. The pictures who will be taken to prove it will have to be flawless!” Alastor answered, dismissing the pink dress.</p><p>He snapped his finger, and a beautiful wedding dress appeared from nowhere, standing in the air.</p><p>It was a long white strapless ball gown, with a fitted corset. The bottom was a wide, full skirt. It has fine lace on the top. Alastor also made white satin gloves appeared, along with bridal veil.</p><p>Angel was in awe. He turned to Alastor, trying to keep his tears from falling.</p><p>“Thank you, Smiles! But, I think dat it’s bad luck for ya to be dere before!”</p><p>He rushed the other outside of his room.</p><p> </p><p>They all put formal clothes for the first marriage, which was Husk and Nifty.  Alastor stand as the best man, and Angel as the bridesmaid. Husk was already in his place, Charlie at the altar and Vaggie in a seat in front of them.</p><p>A sweet melody started playing, as Nifty came, in a small gold dress. She rushed threw the aisle, next to Husk. She was literally jumping in excitement. Husk took her hand carefully, before they both turn to face Charlie. Angel and Alastor looked at each other and exchange a small smile. Angel could feel his fur getting brighter and his cheeks turning red. He was nervous and couldn’t stop thinking about their turn.</p><p>Charlie finished reciting the wedding’s form, they exchange their vows, and a red light engulfs them. That startled everybody, except for Charlie, who had witnessed many marriages before.</p><p>The light disappeared as fast as it came. Husker and Nifty were still holding hands, looking disturbed.</p><p>“Let’s get going!” Charlie said, hushing the next “couple” out.</p><p>Angel went to his new room in a hurry, getting undress, before going to his vanity. He put some light make up, as his new persona would not be as flashy as his old self. A little bit of dark brown eyeshadows on his eyes and a pink lipstick. He carefully put the dress on and noticed a garter that was in it. Well, the Radio Demon sure had a twisted mind. He put all the attire on, looking at himself in the mirror. Satisfied, he put a kiss on his pig’s forehead. “Daddy… hm… Mommy will come back soon enough, don’t ya worry baby,”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor was standing in front of the altar, facing the door, where Angel would appear. He finds himself nervous, but he couldn’t figure <em>why</em>. It was a fake wedding, after all. Yes, all of the “advantages” would come along, but they would break apart when they’d figure something else, so why was he feeling this way?</p><p>He looked at his best man. Husk seemed lost in his thought, eyes stick on Nifty, who was doing the same. She wasn’t speaking, or moving nervously, as she would normally do. The small demon was the one sitting in the chair, as Vaggie was doing the bridesmaid for Angel.</p><p>Before he could say something, another sweet melody started to play.</p><p>He straightens himself, turning to face his “bride”. The red demon felt his heart beat faster at the sight.</p><p>Angel came threw the entrance, his fur a light pink, cheeks a deep red. He saw Alastor, in a black suit, a little rose in his chest pocket. Angel found him looking stunning. The Radio Demon was smiling softly at him with closed lips. The spider demon froze at the door. He felt his blood rushing, he could hear his heart beating in his ears. He wasn’t prepared for a weeding, for an engagement. He knew that it was not real, but, at the moment, it seems damn real to him. The look Alastor gave him, the décor, everything. He was happy that the veil was hiding his face.</p><p>Vaggie cleared her throat, which bring Angel back to reality.</p><p>He started to walk to the altar, holding a flower bouquet with his upper set of arms, the lower one rising his dress to walk up the stairs.</p><p>He took his place next to the deer demon, exchanging a last glance with the other, before Charlie started to recite the same line from earlier.</p><p>Angel was playing with the flowers in his hand, nervous as hell. He was trying his best to hide it, forcing himself to look at Charlie, without letting his thought going crazy again.</p><p>But then, she said it.</p><p>“Alastor Leblanc, would you take… Angelina Romano to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till the end do you part, according to Satan’s unholy ordinance; and thereto, pledge yourself to… her?”</p><p>There was no turning back now.</p><p>They turn to face each other. Alastor took Angel’s hand in his, delicately. They locked eyes.</p><p>“Yes, I do.” The red demon said, without any radio interference, a small smile on his lips.</p><p>Angel find it hard to swallow. He was shaking by now.</p><p>Charlie turns toward Angel.</p><p>“And you, Angelina Romano, would you take Alastor Leblanc, to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till the end do you part, according to Satan’s unholy ordinance; and thereto, pledge yourself to him?”</p><p>“I.. I do.” Angel said, giving Alastor’s hand a small squeeze.</p><p>“I shall then declare you, husband and wife. You may kiss your unholy beloved.” Charlie finished, looking a bit concerned about what was about to come.</p><p>Alastor pull Angel closer to him, putting a hand behind the other’s back. He put the veil up, to reveal Angel’s face from under. Angel had kissed many, <em>many</em>, men in his life. But this time, it was so much different. He felt his heart rushing in his chest, as he felt the Radio Demon’s lips on his. He pulls into the kiss, putting his upper set of arms on the other’s shoulder, putting their body closer. He didn’t think Alastor’s lips would feel this good. They didn’t notice the same red light around them. They just felt something powerful in their movement. A rush of adrenaline, as they kissed deeper, eyes closed. They didn’t stop, even after the red aura disappeared.</p><p>“Hey guys, hem… We have to keep going.” Charlie said shyly.</p><p>Alastor opened his yes, realising what was happening. He started to understand what he got himself into. What was his companion’s behavior about. He let go of Angel, still holding his hand. He was feeling different toward the spider demon since the rituals, but it seems to be deeper now. He just couldn’t keep his eyes off him.</p><p>“Well, let’s just go get prepared Vaggie.” Charlie said, getting out of the altar.</p><p>Angel let out a small laugh, pushing himself, and Alastor, out of the way for Charlie.</p><p>“You are truly beautiful in this dress, darling.” Alastor said, kissing Angel’s hand.</p><p>The now smaller demon chuckled at that. He just couldn’t help it. He felt something strong while looking at the more powerful demon. A wave of happiness, his mind foggy, butterflies in his stomach, it was like the best high he ever had in his life.</p><p>“Well, you choose it yourself, so I damn hope ya like what ya see, babe.” He answered, eyes still locked on the other demon. “But, I should better get change for, ya know, for Charlie and Vaggie?”</p><p>Alastor shook his head. “We have to keep tracks of this day, remember? Why change now, when you will have to put it back later. Anyway, I love looking at you in it.”</p><p>“I didn’t think it would be like that” Angel said, trying to look away, but finding himself unable to.</p><p>“What so?”</p><p>Angel opened his mouth to answer, but Husk tapped Alastor’s shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t want to interrupt your loving bullshit, but we have to get ready for the princess’s marriage.”</p><p>“Indeed!” Alastor said, dusting his suit, letting go of Angel’s hand.</p><p>The celebration of Charlie and Vaggie’s marriage went well. Afterall, they were the only real couple to be doing it. Charlie cried almost all of the time, and, for once, Vaggie really seems happy. They even had prepared some extra vows for each other. The red aura that engulfed them was a deeper red than for the others, because of Charlie’s royal status.</p><p>When everything was finished, they all filled their respective papers. They went apart, sitting down on the chairs that were set near the altar.</p><p>While signing their form, Angel and Alastor couldn’t stopped chuckling. They were definitely closer now, finding comfort in each other presence. Their body moved in motion, their mind somehow connected. This kind of relation was new for both of them. Angel had felt love before, in his afterlife. All his relationships didn’t go well though. However, this time, what he felt was way stronger. They had to put their signature on many places, to finalise their union.</p><p>“One final autograph from you, my dear, and you will truly be mine!” Alastor said, giving Angel the pen he was holding, a genuine smile on his face.</p><p>Angel happily took the pen, signing the form with his new signature. He let out a sigh, leaning his head against the older one’s shoulder.</p><p>“I didn’t think I would be this happy.” He said.</p><p>“What did you say?” The red demon asked, putting the papers in his suit.</p><p>“What I was saying before Husk interrupted me. I didn’t think this would make me so happy.”</p><p>“Me neither”</p><p>They then proceed to take pictures of each other. They were supposed to play the loving couple, but they all seem genuinely happy with each other. The photos were perfect.</p><p>Husk opened a bottle of Champaign for the occasion, serving everybody a glass. They were all truly enjoying themselves. Nobody was fighting. After the recent events, it was a relieve that their plan was finally done. They had a chance to save themselves.</p><p>Charlie knew that she had to do something about it. Lucifer was her dad, and he wanted to put her friend in danger. She didn’t understand what the deal was about, but she made herself a promise to go to the end of it. She will protect her friend at any cost.</p><p>She was serving another glass to her now wife, when she heard somebody’s knocking at the front door.</p><p>She went to the front of the hotel, wondering who it can be. Maybe a new patron, scared of the recent news, wanting to find a shelter?</p><p>She was purely surprised when she opened the door.</p><p>“Hello, Charlotte!”</p><p>“Hi, Dad.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any comments about how I write Alastor and Angel, please feel free to express yourself, as I am not used to write this kind of things!<br/>Besides, I will shortly draw Angel's design for the fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>